Collection Of Characters
by SapphireScarsLover
Summary: A Collection Of All My Characters. From Scar To Sapphire, Sam To Jakey, Even Kennedi!


**Me: Hey guys Sapphire here and back with a new book on my account xD I'm really sorry that i haven't uploaded or updated in a long time but I've been super busy, as said on my other account xD So this fanfiction is going to be all about my OC, also known as Own Characters! So guys, with out further or do, Lets get started!  
>Scar: SapphireScarsLover owns all these characters, as if you want to use them =3<br>Me: Let The Sapphires Shine Bright!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Scar!"<em>

_"Mommy!"  
>I was carried down the deep stream, my body was limp.<br>"Scar come back here!"  
>I couldn't. I was helpless. I'm only 3!<br>"Scar!" I heard a splash and someone grabbed me.  
>The person carried me out of the river, coughing a bit.<br>"Mommy, your head is red!" I exclaimed.  
>"I'll, Be... Fin-e," She said, before passing out.<br>"Mommy!"I screamed.  
><strong>A few hours later~<br>**"Hello?" I heard a voice call out.  
>"Over here!" I yelled.<br>A rustling sound filled my ears and a person popped out.  
>They were a young boy, looking about 4. He had dark chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a black button up shirt over an orange one and some jeans, some black sneakers on his feet.<br>"Are you ok?" He asked me.  
>I shook my head and pointed to my mom.<br>"Wait here I'll go get help!" He exclaimed, hurrying off towards a town.  
>A few minutes passed when another rustling sound came and a man hurried out behind the boy.<br>"Scar! We were worried sick! You and your mother hadn't returned!" The man said.  
>"I'm sorry grandpa, but its mommy," I said, pointing towards the body.<br>"How long have you been here Scar?"  
>"A few hours," I said.<br>Grandpa picked up mommy and started to carry her to the town.  
>"Sam, take Scar to my house."<br>Sam nodded and took my hand, leading me to Grandpas house.  
>It took a few minutes but we finally made it. He lay me down on the couch and sat on the floor beside me.<br>"Go to sleep, Scar," He said.  
>I shut my eyes and felt something wet on my forehead.<br>"Uh w-what was that for?" I asked.  
>"My Grandma kisses out foreheads when something bad happened, so I did it to you!" He said smiling.<br>"Thank you," I said, going to sleep._

Thus, Leaves me in my current situation. I'm now 16 years old and living in a house with my younger sister, Sapphire. My mother had died that day, and my Grandpa had passed away 5 years ago. Me and Sapphire have no idea of any other living relatives, and I'm pretty sure we don't want to know about them. But it would be nice to not have to look out for Sapphire every day. She is 13. Oh your probably wondering about that boy, Sam, correct? Easy at it was, he's now my boyfriend! Speaking of Sam, he is right beside me!  
>"Stop the intro, Scar. You need to tell them what you look like, considering you haven't already!"<br>"Oh, you heard that?"  
>"Yes!"<br>Oops, Well anyways here it goes.  
>I have long dark blue hair that goes down to my waist. I wear a red hoodie over a light blue T-shirt and some dark blue jeans, finishing it off with red and blue sneakers. You could say I'm a tomboy, but sometimes you could argue! What does Sam look like after all these years? Simple.<br>He's now 17 years old. He still has the same messy chocolate hair and hazel eyes, and the same clothes. Except the black button up shirt stayed open, exposing the orange shirt underneath. He has freckles covering the middle of his face and he is tan!  
>"Scar!"<br>I looked over to see Sapphire running in the door.  
>"Kya guess who I saw! Blazing Fire thats who!"<br>I chuckled at the mention of Sapphire's favourite band. And also the band she happens to be in.  
>"Of course you would see them! Their your best friends!"<br>She giggled, " You should of heard Ruby singing! She was practicing the new song, Paralized! And Diamond was rocking the bass, and of course Annie was doing Electric guitar! And I was on drums!"  
>I rolled my eyes before jumping onto Sam.<br>"Ugh, Scar your so heavy!" He complained.  
>I hit his chest playfully before putting the rest of my weight down on him.<br>He groaned.  
>"Don't mess with me Sam!"<br>Yep, this is the best your gonna find~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So that was a little thing about my character Scar! She was the first character I ever created and I've always wanted to write about her! Anyways this Fanfiction is about all my characters! Stay tuned until nest time!<br>Peace Out!  
><em>~Sapphire<em>  
><strong>


End file.
